Should Not Be Seen
There are some things that exist in this world, this universe, that our minds cannot comprehend. When we try thinking about it, something in our brains just turns away. The best results are often a headache, a warning to ourselves to not think about that. Some who continue trying to understand it end up with anyrisms, strokes, or force themselves into comas. Normally, I don't try to think of such things. I mean, who wants to waste their life thinking about things that we are not meant to understand? But, something happened recently that just... imprinted... an unknowable image into my mind. I can still see it clear as day, but just for a second at a time. After that, usually I end up with a migrane for a couple hours, or I pass out. But... do you want to know what happened? A part of me wants to explain it to you, so you won't repeat my mistake. However, what assurance do I have that you won't? You may be a thrill seeker, a creepypasta fanatic who likes to summon the Midnight Man and play the Midnight Game or play One-Man Hide and Seek. If you're that sort of person, then I don't want to be responsible for the consequences. I hope no one else will ever know what it is like to suffer what I do when the unseeable image returns to my mind. You want me to describe it? Well... take the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. Picture it in your mind. Maybe a sunrise, a woman or man, a mother holding her baby, fireflies before a stormy background. Just imagine that for a while. Now, think of the most terrifying thing you can imagine. Watching a loved one be murdered, accidentally hitting a child with your car, being kidnapped and held hostage, standing in the middle of an active war zone. Whatever it is you're thinking of, try to think of both that and your beautiful image at once. Try to merge them. Make them the same exact thing. As if that's not already hurting your mind, now add in an entirely new spectrum of colors, sounds that are at once like tiny windchimes and roaring fighter jets. All this... does not begin to describe it. I literally can't. It lives in another dimension from us, a higher one. Maybe if you've read Flatland, you can understand why I can't describe it. But I remember... if I try really, really hard, I can remember what it told me. Its warning. It said- I-I just came into my sister's room, and... I found her in the chair at her desk, and she's dead. I don't know what happened. I called 911, and the police and ambulances are on their way. I have no idea what happened. There's blood coming from her nose, her eyes, her ears, even her mouth. I only ever see things like this in horror movies. I don't even know why I'm writing this, continuing this page that she was writing. I think she was trying to tell you something. I read what she wrote, about seeing something unseeable? I even tried following her directions. If what she saw was worse than the headache this just gave me, and she was trying to think so hard about it... I think it killed her. It makes sense, but I don't know how it's possible. She's been acting weird for weeks now. If any of you can help... help me find out what happened to my sister, I would appreciate it. I'll do some research on my own, maybe talk to some of her friends. If I find out more, I'll try to let you know. Thank you. Category:Beings